lil_bushfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil' Condi
Personality "She's just really sweet, she goes along with the boys because she just wants George to notice her."-Ann Villella on Condi Condi has very little confidence in herself. She once stated one of her hobbies was "quietly judging herself." She twice tries to change her body to comply with George's taste in girls. She first has the idea to fatten herself up in "First Kiss", but is stopped by Lil' Hillary. Later in "Three Dates" she again attempts this and succeeds, thanks to some poor advice from Barbara Bush. She is also insecure about not having breasts yet. She always wears a bra, despite not needing one, and carries a home made shiv with her under her sleeve. Her lack of confidence is probably caused by George, who is always calling her too scrawny and sometimes forgets she's a girl. She is never noticed romantically by any other boys and doesn't have any female friends. Her only two female role models in her life are her mother and Mrs. Bush, who are both very misinformed about femininity. She is also very smart, and has the most common sense of the group. Criminal Record *Arsen: 'Burned down a "Habitats for Humanity" house. *'Insurance Fraud: 'Used the insurence money from that house to buy a scooter. *'Torture: 'Tortured cafeteria staff workers. *'Underage Smoking *'Concealing a Weapon: '''Hides a shiv under her sleeve at school. Condi's official character description used in the show-pack used in pre-production and to sell the show was as followes: ''"The brains of the operation. Often knows better, but has a crush on Lil' George, so gets sucked into his plans and schemes no matter how stupid they seem." Talents Music Condi is very talented when it comes to music. She plays several insturments, mainly the piano. She is forced by her parents to take lessons and give recitles, which she dislikes. She can also play the drums, the guitar, the tambourine and can sing. Makeup Applies makeup to the body of Saddam Hussein, making it appear that he is alive. Also applied body paint to herself. Vices Food Lil' Condi is sometimes shown to eat very little. She once had nothing but a single pea for lunch. Condi does not like her body because she doesn't have breasts yet, and she believes she is too skinny. In First Kiss she states she wants to fatten herself up so that Lil' George will find her attractive. In Three Dates she succeeds in doing so, by consuming large ammounts of saturated fatty foods provided by Barbara Bush. Doing so caused her to develop type 2 diabetes. Because of her natrually small frame she was able to lose the weight quickly after being rejected by George. Prescription Pills In Big Pharma she developes an addiction to prescription pills which drasticly change her personality from sweet, shy and agreeable, to loude mouthed, angry and bitter. The others had been prescribed personality altering drugs as well, and after noticing the changes in themselves decided to give them up cold turkey. Condi however could not get over her addiction, even with the help of her friends. They eventually took her to Drugzall's head offices, the company that had prescribed their pills, in an attempt to have them help her. However the company, not wanting to lose her business, simply prescribed her another set of pills to counter act the effects of the first ones. Cigarettes During her time addicted to pills, she developed a subsequent addiction to smoking. Unlike her medication addiction she was able to give this one up, probably due to her second perscription. Family and Relationships Mrs. Rice Not much is known about Condi's relationship with her mother, other then the fact that she forces her daughter to take piano lessons. Their relationship seems fairly normal, especially compared to the other parents. George Condi has a crush on Lil' George, and desperatly wants him to like her. Because of this she often does whatever he says, and goes along with his plans despite her better judgement. Rummy Rummy and Condi usually get along fairly well, although she can get annoyed with him easily. Cheney Lil' Condi is generally disgusted or shocked by Lil' Cheney's actions. Lil' Bill In "Wedding" Bill attempts to invite Condi to his party, but she refuses. When he procedes to hit on her constantly to try and get her to come, she wrongly believes he has a crush on her. She ends up going, where Bill tries to convince her to give him oral sex, which she is disgusted by. Lil' Gulliani When the crony squad was temporarily broken up Condi tried being friends with him. At first they got along well, but when he started wearing her clothes and insisted on being called "Julie", she got weirded out and ended the friendship. Trivia *Her lunch box has piano keys on it. *The real Condeleeza Rice plays the piano, which was the insperation to have Condi do so. Quotes "Hey Lil' George, what about mustard?" "Quick Rummy, take the fall like always!" "Oh you're right, we haven't seen Lil' George for two whole hours. Oh, I miss him." Gallery tumblr_inline_mr5g1h7GPQ1qz4rgp.png|Official blog icon tumblr_mg6zr8auc31rrtv31o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mjss3fOmwA1s5z4l7o1_400.png tumblr_mjxpz9Qlfe1s5z4l7o1_1363741894_cover.jpg tumblr_mp0dod2Wqe1rrtv31o1_500.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 10.23.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 10.35.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-08 at 1.10.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 2.05.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 3.30.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 4.18.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 4.18.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 5.08.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 5.31.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 5.32.20 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Voiced by Kari Wahlgren Category:Voiced by Ann Villella Category:Characters Based on Real People